Beautiful Beast
by Nero Luna e D'argento Sole
Summary: Allen is a rich kid gone bankrupt. With no place to go, Lavi, his best friend, takes him in. Now what happens when Lavi's uber sexilicous friend stops by for a visit? Rated T...for now. Warning, its not a one couple Fanfic! Multiple combinations!
1. Chapter 1

**Nero: Hey hey!! I finally got struck by a big enough lightning bolt to help me revision the fic!! Please review!!**

* * *

Sunlight filtered into the humble home of Lavi Bookman Jr. It wasn't unusual for the handsome redhead to sleep in during the weekend, seeing as all his responsibilities to his house had been void since his personal assistant/best friend, Allen Walker, had moved in with him. To explain why Lavi's employee was living with him, and no it isn't an office scandal, we have to look back about three and a half months back. Allen was a carefree soul then, letting nothing get in his way of succeeding in life. A rising star in classical music and fine art, Allen led a happy and comfortable life playing music and dealing art. It only added to his easy when he received a rather large inheritance from his beloved father, Mana Walker, God rest his soul.

Anyways, three and a half months ago, while Allen was going about his daily business, he received a letter.

_Dear Mr. Allen Walker,_

We, at the English National Bank, are sad to inform you that you are bankrupt. In the last several months, you have spent every penny in your savings and checking accounts. You are also 100,000 pounds in debt. To collect the debt you owe, the government will be claiming your home and any belongings left inside on the day of January 17, 2010 at 12:00 pm. We are sorry for your loss. Have a nice day.  
  
After a frantic series of phone calls, our dear Allen was heartbroken to find it all true. He was bankrupt and homeless, all because of identity theft. Of course this effected his paychecks he received from the high class clubs he played at and soon even the most desperate artists were unwilling to give Allen their art, for fear of losing it to debt sharks. That's when Lavi came to the rescue of his dear childhood friend and offered him a place to stay. Of course Allen refused at first because he was sure he couldn't keep up with the rent, but Lavi wouldn't take no for an answer. Instead of paying rent, he said as long as Allen bought his own cloths and groceries and payed his debt to the bank, Lavi would take care of the rent.

From there we move to the present. Since Allen didn't have a steady job, Lavi offered him one at his book shop as an assistant and made him do the house work to help make up for the rent. Yes, it wasn't unusual for Lavi to sleep in Saturday and Sunday, but Allen wasn't going to have that. Not this weekend, anyways. Lavi had an important appointment across town with a rare book enthusiast and this client was especially important to the public eye. A prime opportunity to spread business.

"Lavi...Lavi, you lazy pirate, get up!!" Allen shook his friend. "Its already eight o'clock!! You'll be late for Mr. Mikk's appointment if you stay in bed!!"

"Allen, please just let me sleep thirty more minutes," Lavi groaned.

"Oh no, you don't!! You always say that and an hour later, I still see you in your pajamas!! Get up, you lazy pirate, or I'll throw hot coffee on your head!!" Allen threatened as he exited Lavi's room.

Lavi clicked his tongue in disappointment, not putting it past Allen to throw hot coffee on his head. Last time it was ice water. Lavi sighed and got out of bed, but not with the least bit of gratefulness Allen was probably expecting. Speaking of which, what was that Allen was wearing when he came in?

In the kitchen, Allen was preparing Lavi's breakfast of waffles, fruit slices, and an omelet. He was going to eat later. Right now, Lavi's start-the-day meal mattered most. A good breakfast almost always led to an even better day. Or so Allen believed. Allen hummed a tune as he cooked, not noticing the ominous shadow approaching from behind.

"Are you going to be my breakfast, Allen?" Lavi whispered into Allen's ear, his arms wrapped around Allen's waist.

"Lavi!! What are you doing!? Let go!!" Allen wriggled to free himself from Lavi's grasp.

"But you look so delicious in this apron," Lavi whispered, his warm breath tickling the back of Allen's neck.

Allen was wearing, indeed, wearing an apron. A pink, frilly, and curiously fluffy apron, left behind by Lenalee, their mutual friend.

"Lavi, if you don't unhand me and eat your food, I will chop of Lavi Jr. and feed it to a stray dog!!"

"Okay, okay!! Geez, you're such a prude sometimes, you know that."

"And I am well aware of your many explorations to the land of bedsheets!! With different partners!!"

"Hey now, no need to make my adventures national news. I'll be on time, don't worry!!"

"Hmph. Lavi, I love you like a brother, but you should really grow up and take responsibility!!"

"Now why would I do that if I have you to be all stiff and stuffy for me!!"

Allen smacked Lavi upside the head, but this just made Lavi chuckle.

"Oh, I forgot," Lavi said through a mouth full of waffle. "A friend will be staying with us for a bit. He's new to the country, so if you could show some english hospitality, I'd owe you one!!"

Allen sighed. He hated surprises like this. "Alright. Care to tell me who he his?"

"A good friend. Japanese, but he know english just as well. His name's Yuu Kanda."

"Yuu? What a peculiar name."

"Yeah, but don't call him that. It offensive to call someone their first name if you just met in his culture."

"So I should call him Kanda?" Lavi nodded. "Well, I like that better. Won't be as awkward to say."

-After Lavi left, around 12 o'clock-

Allen sat on the couch watching his favorite soaps and eating kettle corn. Stephanie was about to reveal her love for Kent, when a loud, annoying banging came from the door. Allen just ignored it, hoping they'd go the hell away.

"Oi, baka usagi!! Doa wo akete!!"

Allen groaned. It was Kanda and by how he acted, he was not going to enjoy his company.

"I'm coming!!"

Allen marched to the door with a not so hospitable glare on his face and opened the door. Before him was a tall, muscular, dark haired, fair skinned, sexy hunk of kobe man-steak that put every super model, celebrity, and greek god to shame. Kanda was dressed in formfitting black jeans, a plain white tank top covered his chiseled chest, and leather ornaments decorated his wrists along with a bead bracelet. Kanda's silky tresses were pulled in a high pony-tail, giving his wild look some well deserved class. It was like someone ordered Allen's ideal man and sent it to him as a gift. He was ready to thank the gods for this bountiful harvest. Yes, that's right. Allen Walker is gay. Well, more like bisexual.

* * *

**Nero: Okay, now tell me what you think!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nero: What did I tell you? I said I was going to update before the week is over!! Now please review!! My brain needs food!!**

* * *

Allen stared dumbly at Kanda, much like a deer caught in the headlights of a sleek sports car. Of course, too distracted by Kanda's delicious body, Allen didn't realize he was in the way of a very jetlagged, irritated, and impatient Kanda who didn't appreciate being drooled over by white haired teenage boys.

"Are you gonna move or do I have to push your ass out of the way!?" Kanda barked in very impressive english.

"Huh? Oh!! Oh, I'm so sorry!!" Allen moved out of the way, flustered and embarrassed by how he acted. "Sorry, I didn't mean to leave you standing in the hallway. I'm Allen, by the way. Allen Walker. Um, would you like something to drink?"

"Hmph. Green tea and if you don't have that, water with lots of ice."

"Right away!!" Allen said as he shuffled into the kitchen, remembering what Lavi said about offering English Hospitality. By Kanda's tone, Allen could tell Kanda was tired and a bit peeved. Probably because he let him stand in the doorway for who knows how long like an idiot.

'Great,' Allen thought. 'I bet he thinks I'm an idiot.'

"Hey, idiot!! I'm hungry!!" Kanda complained.

Kanda's behavior was getting on Allen's nerves, guest or not, you do not call your host an idiot. But being the good little boy, Allen let it slide. For now.

"I'll bring something out!! Please wait a moment!!"

"Well hurry!! You should have already had something ready before I got here!!"

Allen grumbled profanities as he heated the water in the microwave and searched the cabinets till he found the green tea Lavi liked to keep in the house. He didn't know much about this type of tea. He himself was more of a herbal tea man. Mint and Lemon being his personal favorites. The microwave beeped, telling Allen the water was finished. He carefully took the ceramic teapot out of the machine and put two teabags into it to let them seep for about four minutes.

"Mr. Kanda, do you have a preferred snack? I have cake in the-."

"I hate sweets!! Bring me something savory!!"

'Savory? Savory!? What am I, a butler!?' Allen's inner voice ranted, but he held fast to his composure. This was Lavi's good friend and if anything, it was Allen's duty to make him comfortable as a small favor to Lavi. But really, what snack was at his disposal that was savory!? Allen searched the fridge, hoping Lavi's strange tastes in food would lend him a hand. Success, a cheese log from a party they had the day before yesterday!! And he was sure he had some nice crackers to go with it. Allen took the cheese and crackers, the teapot, and two teacups and put them on the serving platter.

"I hope this is to your liking, Mr. Kanda," he said, entering the living room.

Kanda was sitting on the love seat, flipping through the four hundred high definition channels our television had to offer. Allen set the beverages and snacks on the coffee table and sat back on the couch. He watched Kanda with interest, but kept it on the down low, not wanting to cause trouble for Kanda.

"Aren't you gonna pour me tea?" he asked coolly.

"Pardon me? I don't quite understand."

"Are you stupid?" Kanda asked, looking at Allen this time. "I said, pour my tea!!"

Allen was taken by surprise when Kanda ordered him to pour his tea. What in the world is wrong with this man?

"Mr. Kanda, you can certainly pour your own tea!!"

"Yes, but that's why I have you, isn't it? Now if you could hurry. I'm thirsty," Kanda said nonchalant about Allen's rise in temper.

"Mr. Kanda, you may be a guest in this house, but show some respect!! You have no right to treat me like a dog and I haven't done anything to deserve this treatment!!"

Kanda glared at Allen with cold eyes, so cold as to make electricity run up Allen's spine. Kanda noticed his shudder and smirked.

"Well, I guess you're just too stupid to pour properly anyways. Probably splash it all over me," he stated like a stuck up brat and reached for the teapot.

Allen snatched up the pot before Kanda could touch it.

"If you're going to act that way, then you can make your own tea!!" he shouted in frustration and took the tea and a cup to his room.

Allen set them on his desk and collapsed on his welcomed bed.

"Stupid tea!! Stupid Lavi!! And most of all, stupid Yuu Kanda!!" he shouted into a pillow till he fell asleep.

-while Allen is asleep-

"Allen!! I'm home!! Oh, Yuu-chan, welcome!!"

"Che, baka usagi. You should have waited for me. Then I wouldn't have to harass your little friend."

Kanda got up from the love seat and pulled Lavi into a hot kiss.

"Mmm, Yuu-chan, I didn't know you missed me that much!!" Lavi giggled.

"Why wouldn't I miss such a naughty bunny?" Kanda growled sensually into Lavi's ear, making the latter shiver with excitement.

"Why don't we move this to the bedroom, huh?" Lavi smiled deviously.

He didn't have to wait for an answer before Kanda swept him up in his arms and marched to their room. Losing their clothes on the way. Not known to the two lovers, Allen was waking up.

-while Kanda and Lavi are...busy-

"Oh god!! Yuu, harder!! Drive it in harder!!"

"That's right, Usagi!! Who's your daddy!? Come on, tell me who's your daddy!!"

"Yuu is!! Yuu is my daddy!!"

"That's right, you whore!! Take it!! Love what you get!!"

"Yes!! YES!! Yuu, I'm...its gonna...."

"Hahaha, I'm not finished with you yet!!"

"Aaaaaahhh!!"

Lavi and Kanda fucked the night away, with poor little Allen hearing every moan, groan, growl, shout, scream, and all the in betweens. Over and over, the walls echoed their bliss. Allen could now tell when they were about to climax, just from their voices and the rhythmic banging of the headboard against the wall.

"Oh god, it their seventh time," Allen trembled in terror as more adult noises filled his ears the rest of the night.

* * *

**Nero: Soooo....review? Please? Pretty please? With Yullen on top?**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers of Nero Luna e D'Argento Sole,

I have come out of hiding! Don't know if that's a good thing… Well as an explination as to why I have not updated ANYTHING on Nero Luna, it's because an over enthusiastic fan decided it would be nice of them to "help" me give one of my fanfics a "better" ending and hacked my account. Unfortunately, I feel seriously unsafe in using this account so I made a new one. I will now be revising ALL my stories and reposting them. Thank you for staying with me and I hope I have improved in your opinion as a writer.

Sincerely Yours,

Prisionero De Amor - My new account


End file.
